grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Calm
Calm is a character in The Savage Brawl. Profile Weapon A hellknife. It's extremely sharp and sturdy. But, what makes it unique from any other knife is that once it's blade hits something hard enough, it's temperature will temporarily increase to an extreme temperature (normally slightly above 1000 degrees celcius). It's black, with glowing veins that lava flows through. Weapons as these are said to only belong to those who fight in the army of the devil. Abilities Not much is known about Calm's abilities, what is known is that he can take a great deal of damage and heal grave wounds abnormally fast. He possesses great strength, although he looks a bit feeble. His skin is also especially sturdy, it will take some extra strength to cut him with a knife or a sword. Description Calm is a man, looking like he could be in about his twenties. His height is pretty normal, about 1.85 meters high. His body is thin, and not very muscular, yet he is peculiarly strong. Nobody knows how old he is, in fact, very few even knows he exists. He could be between 1500-2000 years old, and there's no sign of aging. Calm seems like he has a grudge against everything living. He loves to make others suffer, and he has started countless conflicts between humans without them even knowing it. You can't trust him, nobody can, he is cold, calculating and deceptive, and he often spends years just to make a single human as miserable as possible. However, calm is extremely unlucky. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. With Calm, there's a constant struggle against the environment. Animals hate him, wind always tries to throw deadly objects at him. If he walks close to a street, you can almost be certain that some car is going to slide of the road towards him. Because of this, he has become extremely watchful and observant. Calm is allways on guard, and he's so skillful he could he kill you with a sheet of paper. Rumors say that his powers and abnormal life-length originates from a deal he made with the devil. History very few knows where and when Calms story begins. It's said that he was living a pretty ordinary life with his beloved wife and his daughter, but then something happened. Nobody knows exactly what, but he somehow got in conflict with the gods. As a result, they sent upon him an endless stream of misfortune , making him the most forsaken man on earth. His wife suddenly died of a heart attack, his friends turned against him, his daughter got raped and murdered, and finally his house and workshop caught fire and burned to ashes. Then, in a long chain of unfortunate coincidences, the whole country turned against him, and he was banished from his land. Full of spite, Calm's only wish was avenge upon to gods, so he teamed up with the devil, the master of the underworld. As Calm became one of the his soldiers, he was given eternal life and mystical powers. *It is also said that this was how he got his hellknife. Calm has one of the higher grades, and is one of the few who joined the devil's army and got to stay on earth. He will be there until the day when war breaks loose between heaven and hell, finally giving him a chance of revenge. Well, that was until someone plucked him out of his universe. In The Savage Brawl Development At first he's all 'cool a game I get to kill people' but then he's all 'wait this Cultivator chick is crazy.' And then he died. Death Calm died trying to control the giant who instead destroyed the ceiling they were standing on. They both tumbled out into space in Round 2: Giant's House. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Knifers Category:Dead Characters